Dandelion
by otsukareen
Summary: Ia tak indah; ia tampak rapuh; bahkan eksistensinya pun antara ada dan tiada di mata setiap orang. Dan ia adalah—setangkai Dandelion. GaaHina. Memakai POV orang kedua.


Ia tak indah; ia tampak rapuh; bahkan eksistensinya pun antara ada dan tiada di mata setiap orang. Dan ia adalah—setangkai Dandelion.

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Dandelion**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p>Kau menggosok-gosok kedua matamu yang membengkak. Setelah itu, kembali menatap cermin di depanmu. Mengerikan. Kau bahkan hampir memekik tak percaya, itu <em>Sadako<em> atau dirimu? Tapi biarpun tak percaya, kau mau tak mau harus percaya bahwa itu dirimu. Dirimu yang malang. Dirimu yang menangis semalaman karena tekanan, tekanan keluargamu. Padahal kau adalah anak sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi, tapi kau tak bisa berharap karena hal itu kau dapat hidup bahagia. Lemah, ya lemah. Padahal kau sang _Heiress_ Hyuuga, menggelikan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Untuk itu, kau mencuci mukamu, mengenakan jaket tebal—bahkan super tebal untuk menutupi cerita hidupmu yang tergoreskan pada setiap lekuk tubuhmu. Lalu kau hendak pergi keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga, bersiap untuk menghadapi hidupmu yang lebih ceria di luar sana, bersama teman-temanmu.

Tapi hey, seharusnya kau ingat, masih panjang perjalananmu, Nona Hyuuga. Mungkin, jika kau berjalan di luar sana, kau juga merasakan sakit. Kau bimbang kala mengingat itu. Tapi toh, kau tetap meyakinkan dirimu bahwa di luar sana masih lebih baik, kau masih diperbolehkan melihat pemandangan indah desamu.

Dengan takut-takut dan rasa malu-malu, kau pamit izin untuk pergi keluar pada Ayahmu.

"Pergilah."

Hatimu mencelos, bahkan ketika kau ingin pergi ke dunia yang liar saja Ayahmu tak memberikanmu sedikit dukungan. Jadi, sembari pergi keluar dari kediaman yang membuat dadamu sesak, kau berharap bahwa kau dan semuanya kembali ke masa-masa Ujian Chuunin, di mana Ayahmu duduk untuk melihatmu bertanding. Itu saja, sudah membuatmu bahagia bukan main.

Kau berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan desamu, Konohagakure. Kadang-kadang tersenyum mendengar beberapa teman ninjamu menyapamu. Merona ketika pujaan hatimu menyapamu dengan ceria—seperti biasa. Ah, andaikan kau pun bisa sebegitu ceria layaknya pujaan hatimu. Andaikan kau bisa sekuat pujaan hatimu ketika kau terjatuh. Mungkin hidupmu akan lebih baik. Tapi kau, mengikuti komentar keluargamu terhadapmu, meyakini kau hanyalah sosok menyedihkan yang rapuh. Yang bahkan mungkin, kau setuju dengan perkataan mereka bahwa kau pantas tak ada di dunia ini. Padahal kau sendiri kurang suka pada komentar mereka, bukan?

Lalu setelah selesai dengan adegan menyapa di pagi hari, kau kembali berjalan menuju tempat latihanmu dengan teman-teman se-tim-mu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, seseorang yang berjalan agak cepat, menubruk tubuhmu, membuatmu harus terhengkang jatuh ke tanah dengan sungguh tidak elit. Kau berdiri kembali, membersihkan pakaianmu, menunggu orang itu untuk meminta maaf padamu. Tapi apa? Seakan orang itu tak menyadari bahwa ia telah menubruk seseorang, orang itu dengan cueknya pergi tanpa meminta maaf padamu. Seakan eksistensimu itu sama sekali tak terasakan. Gila. Seperti gelar _Heiress_ Hyuuga tak mampu membuatmu dihargai, sedikit saja.

Tak mampu menahan genangan air mata di pelupuk mata layaknya batu _amethyst_-mu. Kau berlari kencang, melompat di tiap-tiap atap rumah. Kau melupakan rasa takutmu mengenai apakah suara lompatanmu tidak mengganggu sang pemilik rumah. Memijakkan kakimu pada suatu tekstur berwarna hijau, lembut, sesuatu yang menggelitik kakimu karena tekstur berwarna hijau itu berdansa dipermainkan semilir angin.

Entah kenapa, kau memilih padang rumput Konoha sebagai tempatmu meluapkan segala beban. Mungkin karena jauh dari keramaian orang. Mungkin. Tapi, bisa saja karena kau percaya Tuhan akan memberimu kebahagiaan barang sejenak di padang rumput ini.

Dan benar saja, ketika kau terlentang di padang rumput yang luas itu. Merasakan rumput-rumput menggelitikmu. Merasakan desau angin yang menenangkan. Kebahagiaan itu benar-benar datang. Diwakilkan oleh pemuda bermata _jade_ yang menghalang dirimu untuk melihat langit biru di atas sana sembari menangisi hidupmu. Mengubah objek pandanganmu yang sebelumnya adalah langit biru dan sekarang menjadi lingkar mata panda. Mau tak mau, kau tertawa dalam hati. Tak menyangka ada seseorang yang sebegitu fanatiknya dengan panda sehingga membuat matanya pun memiliki lingkar seperti panda. Namun pikiran lucu milikmu berubah ketika kau mendudukkan dirimu. Memandang pemuda bermata _jade_ dan rambut semerah bata dari atas ke bawah.

Setahumu, dia adalah lelaki yang dijuluki pengendali pasir. Sabaku no Gaara. Kau pernah sekilas menatapnya di Ujian Chuunin. Seingatmu, ada desas-desus bahwa Gaara adalah seorang pembunuh dan monster. Ya, ya, monster panda. Mau tak mau, kau bergidik ngeri. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu, kau tertawa dalam hati.

Gaara hanya menatapmu bingung sekaligus sedikit simpatik—kau bisa melihatnya dari mata _jade_ miliknya. Kau sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya ada seseorang yang bersimpatik denganmu. Ugh, tidak seperti si tidak pengertian bernama Naruto itu—ah, kau jadi mengejek pujaan hatimu. Mungkin karena otakmu korslet gara-gara tekanan beban hidupmu, jadi yang menjadi korban adalah pujaan hatimu sendiri.

"Kau—"

Gaara bersuara, dari suaranya yang begitu dalam. Kau semakin bergidik takut.

"—Hyuuga Hinata?"

Sedikit terkejut karena Gaara bisa mengetahui namamu. Kau mengangguk. "I-iya," jawabmu dengan malu-malu.

"Gaara," katanya lagi. Kau mengangguk saja, karena kau pun sudah tahu bahwa namanya Gaara. Kau memerhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Ketika ia berdiri, ketika ia berjalan memunggungimu, di saat itu, kau mengira Gaara akan pergi. Tetapi sebaliknya, Gaara berbungkuk. Memetik setangkai bunga liar berwarna putih, lalu Gaara kembali ke hadapanmu. Diulurkannya bunga itu padamu.

Setelah kau menerima bunga itu. Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Terlihat cocok untukmu." Dan, baru ia benar-benar pergi.

Kau hanya terpaku. Memandang bunga yang jika kau tiup, bunga-bunganya akan berterbangan. Menjadi tunas baru. Setahumu, bunga itu adalah bunga Dandelion. Kau mengingat-ingat tentang bunga Dandelion sesuai dengan buku yang kau baca tentang bunga-bunga. Seingatmu, bunga Dandelion adalah bunga liar yang mudah ditemukan, tapi kurang diperhatikan oleh orang-orang…

Kau meringis. Jelas si Sabaku itu mengatakan bahwa bunga itu terlihat cocok untukmu, kau pun orang yang eksistensinya perlu dipertanyakan.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja datang tim 10, dengan Ino yang sudah berlari-lari deluan mendekatimu. Sepertinya mereka ingin latihan. Kau buru-buru berdiri sembari tetap memegang bunga Dandelion itu sebelum akhirnya bunga itu dilihat oleh Ino dan akhirnya berakhir di tangan Ino yang membelai bunga itu.

"I-Ino-_chan_." Kau memanggil Ino berharap Ino akan mengembalikan Dandelion itu padamu.

Belum mau mengembalikan Dandelion itu, Ino malah bergumam tak jelas. "Ini bunga kesukaanku, Hinata." Kau menatap bingung terhadap penuturan Ino yang jelas-jelas tidak kau pertanyaan. Ino tertawa. "Karena walaupun bunga ini bunga liar, tampak rapuh, tapi sebenarnya ia kuat." Ino mengerling nakal padamu. "…sepertimu."

Tanganmu yang hendak mengambil Dandelion itu terpaku. Mendengar kata "sepertimu" yang keluar dari bibir cantik Ino, mengingatkanmu pada suara _baritone_ yang kau dengar beberapa saat lalu, "cocok untukmu".

"Sepertiku…?" gumammu sembari memegang dadamu yang berdegup dengan kencang. Lalu, lagi-lagi air mata mengalir di pipimu.

Sepertinya kau berhutang terima kasih kepada Gaara karena telah menyadarkanmu bahwa kau bukan orang lemah seperti yang dikatakan keluargamu. Kau memang lemah, tetapi karena kau masih mampu bertahan dan tersenyum dalam segala bebanmu, justru itu yang menjadikanmu lebih kuat dari orang yang berkali-kali memenangkan perkelahian. Karena, belum tentu orang yang berkali-kali memenangkan segala hal mengenai adu fisik akan bertahan ketika topan menerjang hidupnya.

* * *

><p>OWARI.<p>

Fic gejeh lagi yang ku publish, tapi kali ini pemerannya Hinata dengan pair GaaHina. Aku sempet bingung dengan genrenya. Mau dibuat romance, tapi kesan romancenya ga ada sama sekali. Mau dibuat friendship, juga mereka baru kenal, dan ga mungkin kan rasa pertemanan langsung ada. Jadi kubuat aja hurt/comfort, ngeliat diawalnya Hinata keliatansakit, tapi akhirnya justru… ya begitulah! XD tapi kalau menurut reader masih, salah, kalian bisa complain kok tentang genre, mungkin akan segera saya ganti genrenya.

Terimakasih karena rela membaca fic aneh ini.

Akhir kata, review? :3


End file.
